1 Field
The disclosure relates to a tire rubber composition based on -at least one diene elastomer, a filler that comprises carbon black and an inorganic filler and a crosslinking system, which composition has an improved thermal conductivity.
2 Description of Related Art
It is known that the treads of tires used for civil engineering are particularly sensitive to an increase in temperature. It is constantly sought to improve the properties of tires and in particular their wear resistance.
Such an improvement is generally obtained by the use, in the tread, of finer reinforcing fillers or by increasing the content of reinforcing fillers. Unfortunately whatever solution is adopted causes, in particular for civil engineering tires of very large sizes, very significant internal heating of the reinforcing belt which may lead to auto-ignition of the compound and a rapid degradation of the tire. It is therefore necessary to be able to accompany the improvements of these solutions with a great improvement in the removal of heat through the tread.
Various solutions have therefore been sought that make it possible to improve the heat dissipation properties of the tread of tires intended for civil engineering.
Thus, the idea arose to use reinforcing fillers having recognized thermal conductivity properties such as acetylene-derived carbon blacks. Thus, for example, the publication EP 1 767 570 proposes different blends of “more classical” carbon blacks, acetylene-derived carbon blacks and silica in treads combined with a high content of plasticizers (of the order of 100 parts per hundred parts by weight of elastomer, phr).
However, the use of such an amount of plasticizers leads to a degradation of the mechanical and hysteresis properties of the treads thus obtained.